


mcyt oneshot book!

by babiee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Age Play Caregiver Cara | CaptainPuffy, Age Regression, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), CG!Dream, CG!Sapnap, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Coping, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Creeper Hybrid TommyInnIt, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Format: Streaming, Ghostbur, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Healing, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Little!Dream, Little!Sapnap, Little!Tubbo, Little!tommyinnit, Manipulation, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Music, No Romance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Oneshot, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Party, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Song writing, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stimming, Supportive Wilbur Soot, Swearing, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Video Format: Streaming, Weed, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, agere, awesamdad, caregiver awesamdude, cg!awesamdude, cg!georgenotfound, cg!phil watson, cg!technoblade, cg!tommyinnit, cg!tubbo, cg!wilbur soot, drunk tommyinnit, little!Wilbur Soot, little!georgenotfound, little!phil watson, mcyt - Freeform, oneshot book, oneshots, platonic, self destructive behavior, sfw age regression, sfw agere, tics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiee/pseuds/babiee
Summary: one shot book for all things mcyt related!requests are open!!i will write basically anything except romance / nsfw / kink
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 104





	1. requests

put all requests under this chapter!!

please request anything! if i don't feel comfortable completing the request, i'll let you know and you are completely fine to edit it to something i'm comfortable writing!

do not request any romance / nsfw / kink. i wont be writing any of that.

my fav things to write:

age regression  
hurt/comfort  
lgbt 

what you can request:  
irl interactions / irl chapters / anything irl  
dsmp!  
lgbt  
mental health  
drinking / smoking  
streaming  
stims / tics  
and anything other than romance or nsfw or kink!!! pleeeeaaaasseeee drop requests >:OOO


	2. spots of green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creeper hybrid tommy gets scared when he starts to see some creeper traits in himself, and automatically assumes he's sick, going into hiding.
> 
> awesamdad is there to comfort him.
> 
> (for Peep101)

Tommy was okay! He was fine, dandy even! . . . Except for the fact that he had decided to camp out underground for the rest of his life.

It's not like he left for no reason, anyways. He's pretty sure he's sick, and his symptoms are something he's never seen before, so he's staying away from everyone for their own safety! 

His hideout could also be for his own reasons, like that he felt a weird hiss in the back of his throat whenever he got close to his friends, but that was his own business anyways!

He'd been marking down his symptoms before it had gotten bad enough for him to leave, and the hissing thing was at the top of this list. It made him panic every time, leaving him feeling that if he didn't get away from his friends he was gonna lose it. Nothing bad ever happened, but it scared him nonetheless.

He'd also developed a fear of cats, which he thought was the most ridiculous thing that had ever happened to him. It wasn't like he was just scared of cats either! He physically felt like he couldn't get close to them, and he'd keep distance between cats he didn't even see! 

The hissing thing sucked, of course, but what he was most concerned about was the green tinted spots that had landed themselves all over his skin. They weren't painful or itchy, just extremely unsettling.

So, he did the only thing that seemed right and decided to hide away until it was all over. He wasn't sure if this would just go away on it's own, but he was willing to wait it out considering he wasn't experiencing pain.

Of course Sam had to come through and ruin his perfectly thought out plan, though. 

He had no idea how the other man had found him, he'd hid perfectly! Regardless, though, he quickly recognized the voice that was coming from right outside the little space he'd made for himself, and he was quick to curl up, not wanting anyone to see him like this.

"Tommy?" Sam called as he stepped into the little home, but his tone changed quickly as he laid eyes on the younger boy, covered in patches of green and looking like he was ready to cry, "Oh my god, Tom! I'm so sorry, bud. I knew this was gonna happen. Just, here, I'm not gonna hurt you or tell anyone, alright?" 

Tommy glanced up at the reassurance, eyes full of unshed tears, "Sam. . . ? Am I gonna die?" He asked, the question slipping off his tongue before he could stop it. It had been a lingering thought in the back of his mind since the sickness began, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"No! No. God, no. You're not gonna die. Listen, kid, you're a hybrid, like me. You're going through a really high period of symptoms right now, I can see, because you're at that age," Sam tried his best to calmly explain, "Does it hurt?"

"I. . . But none of my family- Sam?" Tommy stammered, eyes widening as he realized that the only other creeper hybrid was Sam.

"Yeah, kid, I'm your real dad, but that's something to discuss later, alright? For now, how do you feel?" Sam deflected, deciding to focus on Tommy's health before anything.

Tommy wasn't quite ready to answer yet, though, needing a moment to process all the information that had just been thrown at him. He was a hybrid and Phil wasn't his dad? That was a lot to take in.

He went through his symptoms in his head, ultimately deciding that he should probably just share everything with Sam, since he was the only person who could really help him with something like this.

"I keep, like, I don't know, hissing at people? I, uh, I'm turning green, incase you didn't notice, big man. I feel like I'm burning whenever I'm close to people for too long, and, uh, I'm scared of cats now." He mumbled the last bit, not able to hide his embarrassment over having a fear of something so harmless.

"Jeez, kid," Sam sighed, "That's a lot to go through by yourself, you know that? You're really strong. Can I- Is it okay if I give you a hug, kiddo?" Sam spoke softly, hoping that he wasn't crossing any boundaries.

"Yeah, um, yeah. That would be fine." Tommy huffed, not used to being offered affection like that. Hell, he wasn't really used to any affection in general.

Sam ignored the awkward response, instead just walking forward to sit on the edge of the younger's bed, pulling him in for a hug, "This won't last much longer, by the way. You're almost through it! I can tell by your spots." He smiled, pulling the nervous boy closer in an attempt at comfort.

"Okay. . . Um, thank you for being here for me, Sam. You've been more of a dad to me then Phil ever was, anyways, so it's not really, y'know, crazy that you're my real dad." The younger spoke up, voice soft as he shared his thoughts with the man beside him.

"Yeah?" Sam spoke, unable to keep a smile from his face, "I'm glad you feel that way, kid. Now, let me run you through the basics of being a creeper hybrid, yeah?" He deflected, knowing Tommy didn't like to talk about emotions for long.

"Yeah, sounds good, dad." 

Both of their eyes widened at the slip of tongue, but they couldn't help but smile together, finally able to be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope this is what you were looking for :DD i had a fun time writing it!


	3. new neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new neighbor schlatt with wilbur and techno both wanting to be his best friend!!
> 
> dadza fluff <3
> 
> (for sourbby)

"Dad! Dad!" Wilbur shouted, pointing out the window with a huge grin, "Look! Dad! It's Schlatt! Can I go out and say hi? Please?" Wilbur rambled excitedly, eyes lighting up at the idea.

Before Phil could reply to the boy's request, though, Techno came sauntering in, a blank expression on his face, "Are you talking about the new neighbor?" He huffed, a pout growing on his face, "I was gonna be friends with him! Dad! Tell Wilbur!" He complained, arms now crossed over his chest.

"You guys can both be friends with him! You all can be a little trio of friends." Phil smiled, trying to put an end to the glaring contest that was currently happening between the two boys.

"He can only have one best friend, dad." Wilbur deadpanned, blinking at Phil like he was the dumbest man alive.

Techno nodded in agreement quickly, yelling out, "And it's gonna be me!" Before dashing out the door, slamming it behind him, right in Wilbur's face.

"Techno! Don't slam the doors!" Phil called, but Wilbur had already ran after him, slamming the door behind him as well.

Phil sighed at the boys antics, unable to keep a fond smile off his face as he followed them outside, sitting on their front porch and watching from afar.

"Schlatt!" He heard Wilbur call, his boy hopping excitedly as he approached their new neighbor, "I was wondering if you wanna be best friends!" 

"No," Schlatt giggled as Wilbur's expression dropped, "Techno's my best friend!" He declared, draping an arm over the pink-haired boy.

Techno, on the other hand, was now giggling excitedly with a huge grin, sticking his tongue out at Wilbur.

"No!" Wilbur shouted, "He can't be your best friend!" He decided with no explanation, prying his brother away from their new friend.

"I'm kidding, Wil," Schlatt said with a roll of his eyes, "I've never had a best friend, and I'm not startin' now!" He smiled as his new friends both began rambling about why they should be his first best friend, and he tuned them out a bit as he noticed the cardboard sword sitting in the front lawn. 

He couldn't help his mischievous grin as he approached the sword quietly while they were still distracted by their rambling. Then, as soon as they noticed he was gone, whack! He hit both of them with the sword. 

They all quickly forget about their prior arguments, all focused on hitting each other to 'death' with the swords Wilbur and Techno had made with Phil just a week before.

"Hey, Phil?" Schlatt had approached the older man on his own, stepping away from his friends, "Um, my dad's gonna be home soon, and he's gonna be mad if I don't come home . . ." He trailed off, clearly leaving something out.

"Oh? Why will he be mad? You're just having fun with your friends." Phil reasoned, confused by the boy's unnaturally soft and nervous tone.

"Well, uh, I don't know. Dad gets mean when he drinks," He admitted, eyes downcast as he thought about the consequences of returning home, "I wish I could stay here for the night." He sighed, unnaturally vulnerable, different than Phil had ever seen him.

"You'll stay here for tonight, kid," Phil quickly decided, the choice of sending a kid home to an alcoholic not an option to him, "We'll deal with your dad, as well, tomorrow." He sighed, horrified at the thought of this poor kid having to go through something like that.

Schlatt smiled, and discreetly wiped the tears that had built up in his eyes, "Thanks, Phil," He said quietly, much softer than Phil ever thought he could be, "Wil! Blade! I'm staying the night at your house!"

The other two boys cheered at the news, all of them giggling excitedly together as they raced into the house, nearly knocking each other over.

Phil smiled softly, already doing his research on child neglect and alcoholism in parents. It wasn't long before he had something ready, and it wasn't long after that when Schlatt went from 'best friend' to 'brother'.

To say the least, the boys were very excited that the new neighbor boy was their new brother, even if they didn't understand why.

The boys played with swords and chased each other around the house. They messed around outside and came in covered in dirt. They got in trouble in school and apologized with their puppy eyes. 

They did everything together. . . even if a lot of it was mischievous.

What surprised Schlatt, though, is that Phil never raised his voice, or threatened them, or even hurt them. 

He was the good father Schlatt had always cried at night for, and the poor kid was finally able to be just that, a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was good :D


	4. slip up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bad with cg quackity !
> 
> bad gets a bit emotional but quackity is there to comfort him :D

"Quackity!" Bad stomped his foot, turning towards the other boy, "Stop, seriously." He sighed, face displaying the frustration and exhaustion he was feeling.

The younger boy still didn't seem to catch on though, laughing wildly as he pulled Bad across the grass, throwing swears into his sentences just to make Bad huff and puff at him.

"You're an idiot, Bad!" Quackity laughed at the other man as he lost his footing, going down on the ground, "But I'll still help you up. You alright man?"

Bad couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips, a soft pout and teary eyes evident on his face as he spared a glance up at Quackity.

He couldn't help it. He was exhausted and hungry and he wanted to go home. He figured he should've just told Quackity that he wasn't up for the teasing today, but he just couldn't bring himself to ruin the other boy's fun.

"Bad? Oh shit, dude. Are you hurt? Let me help you." Quackity rambled as he caught the tears that were threatening to spill from the corner of his friend's eyes, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Don't want your help," Bad mumbled, voice soft and nearly childlike, "Goin' home." He stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Regardless, he still sat in his spot on the ground, staring at the grass below him.

"Okay! Okay. Do you want me to walk you there? I can, uh, I can walk you there?" Quackity panicked, realizing now that he'd actually upset Bad, and now the man was acting more vulnerable than Quackity had ever seen him. It was weird.

"Don't want you to! You're mean!" Bad jumped as a hand was extended to him, tears finally spilling from his eyes. He quickly pushed them away and sniffled harshly, though, embarrassed at his outburst, "Sorry." He spoke softly, fidgeting with the grass.

Quackity raised a brow at the vocabulary, and on a whim decided to spit out "Bad, how old are you right now?" Praying in the back of his mind that he was guessing right about the situation.

"Dunno. Feel. . . Five?" Bad hesitated, arms still crossed as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Alright. Alright, buddy. That's okay! That's okay!" Quackity reassured, trying to figure out what he was meant to do, "Hey, come here, kid. You're okay." He spoke softly as the mentally younger hesitantly curled against his side, sniffling softly.

Bad sniffled quietly, feeling embarrassed by the fact he'd started crying over something so silly. He wasn't a baby. "I'm not a baby. . ." He repeated his thoughts to Quackity, needing to make sure that his friend agreed.

"No, no, you're not a baby! Even big kids cry sometimes, Bad! That's alright." Quackity grinned, reaching over to ruffle the kid's hair playfully, causing Bad to swat him sway with a lighthearted pout.

"My hair looks nice, Quack! You mess it up!" Bad giggled despite his messy hair, reaching for Quackity's beanie in retaliation.

"No, no, no, no, no," Quackity repeated as he got up from his place, Bad right on his tail and determined to yank the beanie from his head, "Aye, no, kiddo! No!" He grabbed Bad and spun him around in a quick circle as a distraction, surprised by the fact he'd been able to.

"Quack! Again! Again!" Bad cheered, giggling wildly after being swung in the air like that.

Quackity was happy to spin the other boy around a few more times, just glad that he had been able to help and that his friend was no longer crying. 

He had to hold that thought, though, since his new five year old best friend was tugging on his sleeve, looking worried as ever.

"Hey, Quack?" Bad spoke up quietly, "You gotta promise to not tell about me! Some people don't like it when I be like this." Bad explained as best as he could, nervously twiddling with his hands before darting his pinky out, avoiding eye contact.

"Course, kid, and I'd never break a pinky promise, alright?" Quackity stuck his pinky out as well, locking it with the boy's, "See! We're all good, bud." He grinned, absentmindedly throwing an arm around Bad's shoulder.

"Mkay, Quack! Now I gotta show you my superhero palace! For superheroes only, 'kay? . . . You're a superhero, Quack!" Bad declared, pulling the startled man down the path and to the poorly constructed 'palace' of his.

Quackity had to hold in his giggle at the bundle of sticks and cardboard Bad had used for his palace. Even if he still thought it was cute, he couldn't deny that it was hilarious.

He smiled fondly at the boy, instead, helping him make a little sign that read 'BadBoyHero and Qwackty'. He decided not to mention his misspelled name, just cheering the boy on and letting him do most of the work unless he asked for help.

By the time they had reconstructed the little palace, sign and all, it wasn't as much as a mess anymore. Bad insisted that he could fly now that he was a superhero, but Quackity shut that idea down fairly fast, even if it got him a pout.

"Hey, Bad? You know what you're superpower is, bud?" Quackity questioned with a hushed voice, making sure no one could hear about their 'secret superpowers'.

"Quack! What is it? What's mine, Quack?" Bad asked excitedly, bouncing on his feet in front of the other man.

"Your superpower," He paused for dramatic effect, "Is that you have the kindest heart in the whole world! That's the best superpower you can have, kid, so don't let it go, okay? Promise?" Quackity smiled, thinking of all the nice things his friend had ever done for him.

"Mkay, Quack! I pinky promise to have the kindest heart in the whole world forever and ever!" He grinned, locking his pinky to the other's.

Quackity smiled softly, feeling oddly nostalgic as he hummed a tune to the kid sat beside him, both of them happily hanging out in their palace. 

He pulled Bad a bit closer to him, not needing words to tell the kid he'd take care of him anytime he ever felt like this again.

They sat in comfortable silence as the sunset, and Bad smiled and slept peacefully one Quackity told him he should get some rest.

They both went to bed happy, deciding that this dynamic was something they both needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this so much oh my goddd  
> (for Koolaid)

**Author's Note:**

> plz request things and i will write them as fast as i can!!!!


End file.
